


one thing led to another

by IJustReallyLikeFluff



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, F/M, Girls' Night Out, Reader-Insert, Up all night to get Bucky, What Have I Done, but i like it, met a guy, not smut whatever you might think, that escalated quickly, this is so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustReallyLikeFluff/pseuds/IJustReallyLikeFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet a nice guy at the club. You talk and decide to let him stay at your place, at which things take an interesting turn.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	one thing led to another

**Author's Note:**

> My friend met a guy at the club and I just thought about this.  
> English is my second language, please excuse misstakes!  
> This is so cheesy I'm kind of embarrased about it--

He’d been standing just outside the dancefloor ever since you got here about three hours ago, watching you dance with your friends. But he wasn’t like one of those regular, drunk creeps who normally stared at you at this time of the day. No, it was something special about him. Maybe you knew him from somewhere? No, probably not.

He looked very mysterious standing in the shadow of the disco-lights, dressed in dark clothes and his slightly-too-long, brown hair covering parts of his face. His intense, grey eyes never left you and his nicely shaped jaw was clenched tight.

You were intimidated and intrigued at the same time. And, to be honest, you quite enjoyed the attention.

When the DJ started playing Give me everything by Pitbull and Ne-Yo, signalling the club was about to close, the man made his way over to you.

“May I buy you the last drink for this night?” he asked, reaching his hand out towards you.

“Sure, I don’t see why not!” you answered, putting your hand in his.

You were normally quite shy and wouldn’t say yes to anyone, but tonight you felt oddly courageous. Plus, you’d already had a couple of drinks which probably added on.

The man led you out into the quieter lobby and signalled for you to sit down on a free couch at the other end while he went up to the bar to order.

Just as you sat down, he returned, carrying two glasses of beer.

“Here you go” he said, handing you one of the glasses.

“Thanks” you said with a smile, even though beer normally wasn’t your first choice of drink. Not even your second choice.

The man sat down next to you and took a sip of his beer.

“I’m James by the way. But people call me Bucky” he said, reaching his and out.

Grabbing his hand and shaking it, you introduced yourself as well.

“Nice to meet you Bucky. I’m Y/N”

“Y/N. Lovely name” Bucky said with a grin.

Your conversation went on smoothly for a while. But it was getting late and people started leaving the club. You could feel yourself repressing a yawn as your friends walked by, waving goodbye to you.

You turned back to Bucky.

“Maybe we should get going. Where are you going? Maybe we could split a cab if it’s not too far from mine” you said. You weren’t planning on going home with anybody and hoped he didn’t think that’s where this was going.

Bucky suddenly looked exhausted. 

You hadn’t noticed before, but now you saw that he had dark circles underneath his eyes. He honestly looked like it had been months since he had a good night’s sleep.

“Well… There’s… It’s… Uuuh… I’ve been travelling around much lately and don’t really have a place to stay at yet…” Bucky said, looking at his feet.

“Oh…” you said. “Well, eeh... I have a couch you can crash on for the night if you want?” you said. This was definitely not something you’d normally do, it was probably the alcohol talking, but you really felt for this man. He looked like he’d been through some really though times.

“You really don't have to..." Bucky started, but you cut him off.

"It's no problem! I have a bed to sleep in and the couch is not occupied by anyone else so you might as well use it."

"Okay then… Thank you." Bucky said, sounding quite insecure and as if he was bothering you.

You grabbed his arm, went to get your jackets and got out to catch a cab. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Your apartment was not far from the club so the ride didn't take too long. Bucky offered to pay but you refused, stating you we're going there with or without him so it was no extra cost.

In the apartment, you showed Bucky the couch in the living room and offered to get him a clean shirt to sleep in.

"I have food in the fridge and a shower if you feel like... Eating and showering. I'll put out a towel for you" you said while bringing him the shirt and a blanket. "The bathroom is over there. I'm going to bed, see you in the morning!"

"Good night" Bucky said, looking around the apartment. "And Y/N... Thank you" A smile of gratitude creeped over his lips.

You smiled back at him and walked off to your room. 

You'd just closed your door when you realised you'd forgot your bag in the hall. You went back outside and looked up at Bucky as you entered the living room.  
"Hi, sorry, I'm just getting my....."

You lost your trail off thoughts when you saw Bucky, who had just removed his hoodie. Not only was he incredibly fit but he had a… Was that... Was that a metal arm...?!!  
"Uuhm, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt... I'm just... I'll just get the..."

You suddenly realised from where you knew the man. You’d seen it all over the news a couple of weeks ago. Something had happened in The Big Apple, someone had tried to kill Captain America and lots of things went down. 

‘OMG the winter soldier is standing in my living room!! What do I do, what do I do?! Do I say something? Do I ignore it? How did I not notice it before? Shit, I’m staring. How could I ignore THAT?!’

Bucky realised you recognized him and reached for his shirt again.

“I understand if you don’t want me here anymore, I’ll just get going.”

“NO! It’s okay! Just a bit… surprising. You can stay anyway. I mean, is doesn’t seem as if you want to kill me or anything…” you said with an awkward laugh, trying to ease the tension in the room. But as Bucky just stared at you with his lips in a straight line, you cleared your throat, grabbed your bag and moved back towards your room.

“Well… Good night!” you said just before you entered your room.

You shut your door and leaned back against it, letting out a deep sigh. Well, this was an interesting turn of events… 

You changed into your PJ's and lay on your bed, looking up at the ceiling, feeling tired but not sleepy. You heard Bucky making himself comfortable; taking a shower and rolling around on the couch.

As he settled down and the apartment went quiet, you finally fell asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
You’d only slept for a while when you heard a loud crash. It made you wide awake, though you didn’t dare to move.

Within a few seconds, there was a scream. A horrific, heart-breaking scream that made the blood in your veins freeze. 

This time, you jumped out of bed and rushed into the living room. You found Bucky on the floor, tossing and turning while he strangled the blanket. The living room-table was flipped over and TV-remote and other things spread over the floor.

‘Holy shit, what am I supposed to do?! I have to calm him down, how the fudge do I calm him down?!’

Then you remembered. Your friend, who was really into med-stuff, had told you that if a person is hyperventilating and panicking, it helps if they hold their breath. So you did what anyone in the same situation would do. 

You threw yourself on the floor, grabbed Bucky’s face with your hands, closed your eyes and pressed your lips against his.

Bucky tried to pull back for a second, but soon stopped moving. When you opened your eyes and pulled away, he was staring at you, eyes wide open in shock. 

“Eeeeh, hi, Bucky? My name is Y/N, we met at a club earlier this evening, and you’re in my apartment to get some sleep. I think you had a nightmare and were panicking” you said, trying to sound as calming as possible.

Bucky’s facial expression slowly softened.

“Y/N…” he whispered, looking into your eyes. He then turned his face away and continued: “I remember… I remember too much. I just want to forget it”

He looked so hurt, lost and helpless. You could feel tears prickle in your eyes as you slowly stretched your arms out and hugged him tightly. You heard his breath hitch for a second, but he soon relaxed and you could feel him shaking slightly as he dealt with his unresolved past.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
You don’t know for how long the two of you laid on the floor, but sometime you must have fallen asleep because you woke up when the first beams of sunlight hit your face. You rubbed the tired out of your eyes and slightly shifted your position, realising you were no longer on the hard living room floor but in the warmth of your bed.  
As your mind started coming to life, you felt someone stir awake beside you.

You turned to lie on your side and ended up face to face with Bucky, looking into his grey gaze.

"Good morning" you mumbled, blushing slightly at the thought of how he got you to the bed. And also at the memory of your weird kiss.

"Morning" he said, smiling shyly. "Soo, about yesterday..."

You blushed even more.

"Yeah, I'm sorry; my friend told me that if someone is panicking they should hold their breath and I freaked out and didn't know how else to make that happen so I kind of just kissed you…"

“No, that's not what I meant. I can actually think of worse ways to get woken up from a nightmare" Bucky said with a slight smile that quickly faded away. "But I meant me... The whole metal arm and nightmare-thing... I'm sorry if I scared you. It's just not really something you tell someone you just met you know..."  
"It's okay, I understand. Just like I don't tell people I just met I'm a dude" you said as a joke, which Bucky clearly didn't pick up on.

“You're... You're a dude...??!" He said with wide eyes.

"No... No I'm not, it was just another try to ease the mood..." you said awkwardly, fighting the need to disappear into the pillow. You cleared your throat and continued. "So… Your nightmares... They are quite bad, huh?"

"Pretty nasty sometimes, yeah... But it's not really something I'm ready, or willing, to talk about just yet" Bucky said with a stern face.

“Not just yet, no… But in a while?” you said, and Bucky’s expression turned puzzled. “Because I can think of numerous of ways to make the time pass” you said with a smirk, a smirk that soon translated onto Bucky’s lips as you leaned in and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Gimme some love if you liked it <3


End file.
